


But I thought.

by Mellifluous_ly



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Choi Beomgyu, Beomgyu centric, Eating Disorders, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluous_ly/pseuds/Mellifluous_ly
Summary: Beomgyu didn't have an eating disorder, he was just thin and didn't eat much.But that still worried everyone, and it hurt Beomgyu.He told them he was okay, why didn't they listen to him?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Huening Kai/Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

coming soon :)


	2. Ch. 1

TXT worked hard, they wanted to live up to the expectations that their seniors had set for them. They danced until they felt like someone threw them into a pool of.. sweat. They did vocal lessons, practiced rap, and so much more. 

One thing they were given was a diet. All the members weren't too bothered and went along with the diet. One thing they did notice was that Beomgyu was eating less than what they were allowed to eat. While everyone had around 3 pieces of something, he would eat 1. 

His answer was simple, he's just not hungry sometimes. He has a low appetite and can't keep everything down sometimes. If he eats a little more than he's used to, everything comes out. It seemed like Beomgyu ate the same amount when the diet ended as well.

He was thin, but he had a lot of energy, ate with the others, did sports, and would occasionally eat snacks with them. 

The members wondered what was wrong, trying to research into it. Soobin found out that Beomgyu might have an eating disorder and panicked. He told the other members and they freaked out. Being cautious when around him, always looking at each other whenever they were all in the same room.

Beomgyu noticed, wondering what was up with their strange behavior. He watched their awkward facial expressions and worried it was something to do with him. 

The members had a plan, recently Soobin had been told that they would have a schedule with their sunbaenims, he planned to try and get the whole group somewhere were they could eat. Then hopefully the BTS members would notice what they saw and try to help, they did promote self love didn't they?

Soobin walked into the living room to see the members all sprawled out on the couch, watching a movie. It was a disney one, and they had some snacks on the mini table. 

Beomgyu seemed to have fallen asleep. Soobin scooped him up easily. A little too easily in his head, he carried the younger to his room and laid him down onto his bed. He looked at the smaller boy laying in the bed, his hair puffy and skin warm.

' What's going on in your head? ' Soobin thought, watching as the figure shifted around a bit. 

He walked out of the room, softly closing the door softly behind him. He walked into the living room and sat down next to the others, letting out a sigh before closing his eyes and drifting off.

…

The next morning the members all woke up, showered and got dressed. They were told to have a light breakfast due to the activities they were doing today.

Soobin's face lit up and the thought of going to eat with their sunbaenims, and making it so Beomgyu would eat something or they could ask him what's wrong with some help.

Then it hit him.

They are eating with their sunbaenims.

They've had little interactions on stage and sometimes share snacks, but this is going to be one of their first times having an actual recording schedule with them, and he just felt the wave of anxiety hit. It seemed like the others also felt it.

" Oh wait… WE'RE HAVING A SCHEDULE WITH OUR SUNBAENIMS?? " Kai screamed, immediately clasping a hand over his mouth right after.

" Yes, so I suggest you gets you get your things together. " Their manager said, walking outside the dorm most likely back to the BigHit building.

The all sat on the couch, taking the moment in before they were led outside and began to walk to the front of the building where they would meet their seniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! How was it? Sorry for such a short chapter, most of my stories are Beomgyu centric and will be short stories~
> 
> Thoughts on the first chapter?


	3. a/n

hihi ! this is the author of this book, it's been a while since I last updated,,

im currently writing the next chapter but..

i maintain 3 wattpad accounts and 2 ao3 accounts, all with different stories. i'm currently writing chapters for another book, but i can predict a new chapter this week.

sorry for the inconveniences :)


	4. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes > w <

Beomgyu sat there shocked, walking with the other members into their van. He went inside the back of the van and sat near one of the windows, leaning his head against it before pulling his phone out and opening twitter.

He logged out of their main account and onto his secret one, he browsed through content until he found a post that made his heart stop.

" What's wrong with his weight ? He's so skinny it looks sick. "

As he browsed through the replies his heart sank more and more.

" Is he sick or something ? "

" Imagine starving yourself to be attractive , this is why i don't like txt. "

" Doesn't he listen to bts ? lol he can't get the self love message in his head. "

" He's so thin it's scary "

" I prefer stronger men , not only is he thin but he's weak. "

" He scares me , his bones are literally sticking out. "

" Is the company starving him ? Nothing seems wrong with the other members. "

He suddenly felt dizzy, but blamed it on using his phone in the car. Was he really that thin ? He looked at his wrist , it was extremely thin and his bone stuck out..but everyone else's did. His wrist wasn't any different.

Hueningkai, who was sitting next to him noticed his odd behavior, and the pout on his lips as he looked at his arms. He sighed it off and leant his head on Soobin's shoulder, trying to get some of his anxiety out.

The car pulled into the park lot of a restaurant, it seemed very...high class. The boys looked down at themselves, wearing graphic tees and jeans for comfort. Beomgyu looked down at his overalls and hoodie, then back at the restaurant.

The members all looked at each other and sent the message between themselves.

" shi- "

-

They walked into the restaurant and looked around, everyone there wearing suits and dresses, some of the tables with candles lit above them , and others with multi colored lamps.

Their managers led them towards their table, where they saw their sunbaenims in elegant looking outfits, like white button up shirts and black pants to match. 

When the txt members arrived, the bts members looked at them, and their outfits and giggled.

Beomgyu felt his face go red, and quickly grabbed Hueningkai's hand for support, and he's pretty sure Hueningkai needed it too. 

The members of BTS guided them over and sat them down next to them, and the cameras began to roll.

" Hello we are, BTS ! "

" One , Dream ! Hello we are tomorrow together ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for a late chapter and a cliff hanger ! this chapter was rushed as I've been stressed with school lately 


End file.
